showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Star
Birthday Star is a song, commonly sung at Chuck E. Cheese's birthday parties, as a birthday showtape. Though there have been several renditions of the same song, the lyrics remain close to the original in some way The original Birthday Star show debuted in 1992, with the March '92 show, titled 'Physical Fitness'. The original had a ragtime feel to it, with piano, xylophones, and a horn section. Rumor has it, the song was written by a Chuck E. Cheese's cast member. Lyrics The lyrics are as follows: ALL: Happy Birthday! Chuck E. : '''Alright everybody! Get on your feet and clap your hands! * '''Pasqually: It's time for cake! Mr. Munch: And it's time to celebrate a birthday Chuck E. Cheese style! Chuck E. : I say happy, you say birthday! Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. ''': Now, clap your hands! (clap, clap, clap) And stomp your feet! (stomp. stomp, stomp) '''ALL: You're a birthday star with Chuck E. Cheese, you're a special guest we all aim to please. You're bigtime, big stuff, goin' far. Here's to you, our birthday star. Chuck E. : I say happy, you say birthday! Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Clap your hands! (clap, clap, clap) And stomp your feet! (stomp. stomp, stomp) Helen and Jasper: All this fussin', and all these people are` here to wish you the best. Mr. Munch: 'Cause you are the best!* Helen and Jasper: Won't long now, 'till your a grown-up. ALL: But let's not think ahead that far, today you are our birthday star. Chuck E. : I say happy, you say birthday! Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Clap your hands! (clap, clap, clap) And stomp your feet! (stomp. stomp, stomp) Alright, everybody! You all know this part, sing along! ALL: Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, from Chuck E., Happy Birthday to You! Get ready to blow out your candles! Jasper: Close those eyes real tight! Helen: And make a wish with all your heart! Back-up: Take a deep breath! ALL: And blow out those candles! (all cheering) ALL: You're a birthday star with Chuck E. Cheese, you're a special guest we all aim to please. You're bigtime, big stuff, goin' far. Here's to you, our birthday star. You're a birthday star with Chuck E. Cheese, you're a special guest we all aim to please. You're bigtime, big stuff, goin' far. Here's to you, our birthday star. Chuck E. : One last time! I say happy, you say birthday! Happy! Back-up: Birthday! Chuck E. : Happy! Back-up: '''Happy Birthday, from Chuck E., Happy Birthday to You! '''Chuck E. : (in background on 'Happy Birthday from Chuck E.) This is Chuck E. Cheese wishing you the very best! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday! (all cheering) (* = removed in later versions) (`= changed to 'Party's started and everybody's here', sung by Jasper, as a solo.) 1995 version When Disney took over showtape production in April of 1994, the original 1992 show still played, until 1995, when Disney produced their own Birthday Star showtape. The song took on a more 90's feel, by adding a more rap beat, orchestra hits, and, for the first time, video and Chuck's curtains became closed. In the '92 version, the TV's just displayed the countdown for the next show, or nothing at all, and the Chuck E. bot sang along, as it wasn't considered a live show from creation. The intro dialogue after 'Happy Birthday!' was changed slightly. Disney added spinning musical notes, confetti backgrounds, spinning stars, and other colorful patterns to the video accompaniment. Mr. Mouth even made an video appearance before the show, asking if anyone had a birthday. Chuckettes, or cast members who back-up the Chuck E. walkaround, would bring each birthday guest, or 'birthday star' to the front of the showroom, and announce their name, and the age they were celebrating to Mr. Mouth, who then would ask for a round of applause, then announce that it was time to join in with the band's birthday song, then disappear. Later on, Mouth was removed, leaving an instrumental intro to replace him. The Mr. Mouth-less Birthday Star ran all the way to 2000, when the 2001 version replaced it. 2001 version The 2001 version's lyrics were the same as the '95 version, but with updated voice actors and music. Chuck E.'s 'Get on your feet and clap your hands' in the '92 version became Helen saying 'Clap your hands!' and Jasper replying 'Get on your feet', with Helen adding 'We're gonna share a special treat!' 2007 version After a different birthday song in 2002, and a few more years of Birthday Star 2001, the new Birthday Star premiered in 2007, for testing, then retitled 'Birthday Extravaganza', it was released in 2008. The intro was more jazzed up, with an announcer at the beginning, and lengthened to give parents more time to round up the birthday kids and guests into the showroom. Helen's "Clap your hands" was removed. A drum solo was added in the middle, with an annoucement about the 'surprise' added in 2008, so Chuck E. could give the birthday kid a limited edition 'Birthday Star' medallion, and do a ticket splash. During the candle part, Jasper's "Close your eyes real tight", and Helen's "Make a wish with all your heart" were removed. A 'birthday photo session' was added after the song, which just showed flashes for video on the TV's, imitating a bunch of paparazzi trying to snap a few shots of the birthday kid. 2009 version This time, a whole new show was added, clocking in at over 9-minutes, featured a 'crowning session' by Chuck E., featuring the new, at that time, inflatable crown, with holes in it to hold tokens. Also included were a 'loudness' contest, a chanting game, (involving one half of the showroom saying 'Happy' while the other says 'Birthday') a table drum roll, and two kid telecasters providing an intro and outro to the show. Near the end, the band performed the all-too necessary Birthday Star song, that has come to be THE birthday song for Chuck E. Cheese's. Category:Songs Category:cHoc CHoc